The fibrous web may be tissue paper or non-woven, but preferably is tissue paper. In the method and product of the present invention, plies of the same or a different material may be combined.
A tissue paper is defined as a soft absorbent paper having a low basis weight. One generally selects a basis weight of 8 to 40 g/m2, especially 10 to 25 g/m2 per ply. The total basis weight of multiple-ply tissue products is preferably equal to a maximum of 100 g/m2, more preferably to a maximum of 65 g/m2. Its density is typically below 0.6 g/cm3, preferably below 0.30 g/cm3 and more preferably between 0.08 and 0.20 g/cm3.
The production of tissue is distinguished from paper production by its extremely low basis weight and its much higher tensile energy absorption index (see DIN EN 12625-4 and DIN EN 12625-5). Paper and tissue paper also differ in general with regard to the modulus of elasticity that characterizes the stress-strain properties of these planar products as a material parameter.
A tissue's high tensile energy absorption index results from the outer or inner creping. The former is produced by compression of the paper web adhering to a dry cylinder as a result of the action of a crepe doctor or in the latter instance as a result of a difference in speed between two wires (“fabrics”). This causes the still moist, plastically deformable paper web to be internally broken up by compression and shearing, thereby rendering it more stretchable under load than an uncreped paper.
Moist tissue paper webs are usually dried by the so-called Yankee drying, the through air drying (TAD) or the impulse drying method.
The fibers contained in the tissue paper are mainly cellulosic fibers, such as pulp fibers from chemical pulp (e.g. Kraft sulfite and sulfate pulps), mechanical pulp (e.g. ground wood), thermo mechanical pulp, chemo-mechanical pulp and/or chemo-thermo mechanical pulp (CTMP). Pulps derived from both deciduous (hardwood) and coniferous (softwood) can be used. The fibers may also be or include recycled fibers, which may contain any or all of the above categories. The fibers can be treated with additives—such as fillers, softeners, such as quaternary ammonium compounds and binders, such as conventional dry-strength agents or wet-strength agents used to facilitate the original paper making or to adjust the properties thereof. The tissue paper may also contain other types of fibers, e.g. regenerated cellulosic fibers or annual plant fibers such as sisal, hemp or bamboo fibers, or synthetic fibers enhancing, for instance, strength, absorption, smoothness or softness of the paper.
If tissue paper is to be made out of pulp, the process essentially comprises a forming that includes a box and a forming wire portion, and a drying portion (either through air drying or conventional drying on a yankee cylinder). The production process also usually includes the crepe process essential for tissues and, finally, typically a monitoring and winding area.
Paper can be formed by placing the fibers, in an oriented or random manner, on one or between two continuously revolving wires of a paper making machine while simultaneously removing the main quantity of water of dilution until dry-solids contents of usually between 12 and 35% are obtained.
Drying the formed primary fibrous web occurs in one or more steps by mechanical and thermal means until a final dry-solids content of usually about 93 to 97% has been reached. In case of tissue making, this stage is followed by the crepe process which crucially influences the properties of the finished tissue product in conventional processes. The conventional dry crepe process involves creping on a usually 4.0 to 6.5 m diameter drying cylinder, the so-called yankee cylinder, by means of a crepe doctor with the aforementioned final dry-solids content of the raw tissue paper. Wet creping can be used as well, if lower demands are made of the tissue quality. The creped, finally dry raw tissue paper, the so-called base tissue (base paper), is then available for further processing into the paper product for a tissue paper product.
Instead of the conventional tissue making process described above, the use of a modified technique is possible in which an improvement in specific volume is achieved by a special kind of drying which leads to an improvement in the bulk softness of the tissue paper. This process, which exists in a variety of subtypes, is termed the TAD (Through Air Drying) technique. It is characterized by the fact that the “primary” fibrous web that leaves the forming and sheet making stage is pre-dried to a dry-solids content of about 80% before final contact drying on the yankee cylinder by blowing hot air through the fibrous web. The fibrous web is supported by an air-permeable wire or belt or TAD-fabric and during its transport is guided over the surface of an air-permeable rotating cylinder drum, the so-called TAD-cylinder. Structuring the supporting wire or belt makes it possible to produce any pattern of compressed zones broken up by deformation in the moist state, also named moulding, resulting in increased mean specific volumes and consequently leading to an increase of bulk softness without decisively decreasing the strength of the fibrous web.
The term non-woven (ISO 9092, DIN EN 29092) is applied to a wide range of products which, in terms of their properties, are located between those of paper (cf. DIN 6730, May 1996) and cardboard (DIN 6730) on the one hand, and textiles on the other hand. As regards non-woven a large number of extremely varied production processes are used, such as the air-laid and spun-laced techniques as well as wet-laid techniques. The non-woven includes mats, non-woven fabrics and finished products made thereof. Non-wovens may also be called textile-like composite materials, which represent flexible porous fabrics that are not produced by the classic methods of weaving warp and weft or by looping. In fact, non-wovens are produced by intertwining, cohesive or adhesive bonding of fibers, or a combination thereof. The non-woven material can be formed of natural fibers, such as cellulose or cotton fibers, but can also consist of synthetic fibers, such as Polyethylene (PE), polypropylene (PP), polyurethane (PU), polyester, nylon or regenerated cellulose, or a mix of different fibers. The fibers may, for example, be present in the form of endless fibers of pre-fabricated fibers of a finite length, as synthetic fibers produced in situ, or in the form of staple fibers. The non-wovens according to the invention may thus consist of mixtures of synthetic and cellulose fibrous material, e.g. natural vegetable fibers (see ISO 9092, DIN EN 29092).
The fibrous web may be converted to the final hygiene or wiping product in many ways, for example, by embossing and/or laminating it into a multi-ply product, rolled or folded.
Hygiene or wiping products primarily include all kinds of dry-creped tissue paper, wet-creped paper, TAD-paper (Through Air Drying) and cellulose or pulp-wadding or all kinds of non-wovens, or combinations, laminates or mixtures thereof. Typical properties of these hygiene and wiping products include the reliability to absorb tensile stress energy, their drapability, good textile-like flexibility, properties which are frequently referred to as bulk softness, a higher surface softness and a high specific volume with a perceptible thickness. A liquid absorbency as high as possible and, depending on the application, a suitable wet and dry strength as well as an appealable visual appearance of the outer product's surface are desired. These properties, among others, allow these hygiene and wiping products to be used, for example, as cleaning wipes such as paper or non-woven wipes, windscreen cleaning wipes, industrial wipes, kitchen paper or the like; as sanitary products such as for example bathroom tissue, paper or non-woven handkerchiefs, household towels, towels and the like; as cosmetic wipes such as for example facials and as serviettes or napkins, just to mention some of the products that can be used. Furthermore, the hygiene and wiping products can be dry, moist, wet, printed or pretreated in any manner. In addition, the hygiene and wiping products may be folded, interleaved or individually placed, stacked or rolled, connected or not, in any suitable manner.
Due to the above description, the products can be used for personal and household use as well as commercial and industrial use. They are adapted to absorb fluids, remove dust, for decorative purposes, for wrapping or even just as supporting material, as is common for example in medical practices or in hospitals.
To produce multi-ply tissue paper products, such as handkerchiefs, bathroom paper, towels or household towels, an intermediate step often occurs with so-called doubling in which the base tissue in the desired number of plies of a finished product is usually gathered on a common multi-ply mother reel.
In the final hygiene or wiping product one or more of the fibrous webs may be combined. Thereby webs of the same material, for example tissue paper or non-woven may be combined or webs of a different material forming hybrid products. In the latter a tissue paper may be combined with a non-woven, a doubled fibrous web consisting of tissue paper and non-woven may be combined with a tissue paper, with a non-woven or with another doubled fibrous web consisting of a tissue paper and a non-woven. Hence, any arbitrary combination of fibrous webs consisting of different or the same material may be combined according to the present invention to form the final hygiene or wiping product. In addition, one ply in itself may be a hybrid in regard that different types of fibers are used in one and the same ply. A hybrid product may also be obtained in that tissue paper plies which are manufactured by different methods (for example TAD and conventional) are combined.